This invention relates generally to the detection of contamination and, more particularly, to an apparatus for and a method of testing a light-reflective surface for contamination.
There is a current need in the art for a surface tool that can detect contamination on a light-reflective surface (such as those of metals) prior to painting, adhesive bonding, and the like. It has been already demonstrated in the art that ellipsometry is excellent for this purpose, and an automated contaminated mapping system has been proved feasible. The automated system is ideal for facilities with large numbers of identical parts, but not for those facilities with a small number of parts with various sizes and shapes. A portable, small (i.e., about the size of a two-cell flashlight), hand-holdable contamination tester is not only desirable, but also is necessary, in this situation (i.e., the inspection of a small number of parts of various sizes and shapes).
I have fulfilled this current need by inventing a hand-holdable contamination tester for inspecting a light-reflective surface, and a related method for testing such a surface for contamination.
By my invention I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.